Draco Malfoy in das Weihnachtsgeschenk
by Kylyen
Summary: Weihnachten. Gibt es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich? Und wenn ja, wie läuft das eigentlich alles so am Nordpol ab? Vor allem, wenn plötzlich auch noch Draco Malfoy auftaucht? Humor der erste versuch...Frohe Weihnachten


Also ihr lieben, ich finde auch ihr solltet zu Weihnachten eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte bekommen °g°

Ich habe mit dieser Story am Weihnachtswettbewerb von Gugi28 auf Brainworxs.at teilgeniommen und einen stolzen 9. Platz geschafft. Ich freu mich °g°

Hier auch für euch...

**Vorwort...** (falls desinteresse bitte überspringen!)

Der eigentliche Grund warum ich noch ein Vorwort reindrücke ist das ich kurz sagen wollte was ich mit dieser Story eigentlich bezweckte.

Ich schrieb sie vor über einem Jahr...  
damals lief im Radio Weihnachtsmusik, Filme handelten von Weihnachten und wie sollte es anders sein überall war Weihnachten. Das war die Zeit in der ich mich an "Herbert" erinnerte. Herbert kenn ich schon seit ich ein kleines Kind bin.

Weihnachten war nicht immer leicht für mich. Meine Mutter war allein erziehend und musste sich jede Mark am Munde absparen. Das bedeutete für uns Kinder immer das es Weihnachten die alten Dinge der Cousinen und Cousins sowie den Tanten und Onkeln gab.

Hey meine Barbie hatte immer einen 70er Jahre Stil aber sie war die schönste von allen...

Naja wie erklärt sich ein kleines Kind das noch an den Wihnachtsmann glaubt, dass es nicht bekommt was es sich wünscht?

Bei mir war es Herbert...

und letztes Jahr kramte ich ihn wieder aus und schrieb diese Story... bzw. ich begann sie doch irgendwann war Weihnachten vorbei und sie versank in der Versenkung. Zum Weihnachtswettbewerb holte ich sie wieder hervor überarbeitete sie und das ist nun dabei heraus gekommen.

Ich weiss nicht was ihr von Herbert haltet, aber er wird immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein!

Ich würde mich allerdings darüber freuen wenn ihr mir eure Meinung über Ihn mitteilt. °drop°

Frohe Weihnachten

Alles liebe  
Kyly

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Draco Malfoy in das Weihnachtsgeschenk**

**Inhaltsangabe:** Weihnachten. Gibt es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich? Und wenn ja, wie läuft das eigentlich alles so am Nordpol ab? Vor allem, wenn plötzlich auch noch Draco Malfoy auftaucht?

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, ich bekomm kein Geld und selbst Weihnachten hat ein anderer erfunden schnief

**Raiting: **PG13

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Freigabe:** Ohne Altersbegrenzung, aber da Slash ab 16

**Art:** Slash (angedeutet) ohne Lemon

**Genre:** Humor (mein erster Versuch)

Draco Malfoy

in

„Das Weihnachtsgeschenk"

„Boah, ist mir schlecht und beschissen kalt…" Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Slytherin Prinz, unwiderstehlich, gut aussehend und Steinreich, erhob sich so elegant wie möglich aus einer Schneewehe in der er, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nach einer sehr rasanten Reise durchs „Nichts" gelandet war. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, konnte aber außer weiteren Schneewehen und unendlichen Weiten weißen Schnees nichts entdecken.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen wie ich hier gelandet bin? Wenn das wieder irgendein scheiß Fluch von Potter war, dann…"

„Chrrrm, Chrrrm."

Weniger elegant wie noch kurz zuvor, wirbelte Draco Malfoy herum, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass hinter ihm nicht eine gewisse Ministeriumsangestellte stand, sondern ein... Seine grauen Augen wanderten auf eine Höhe von 1,30 m - ein … kleiner Mann mit spitzen Ohren.

Ja genau, ein kleiner Mann mit spitzen Ohren, der rein zufällig rot/grün gestreifte Socken, eine „kurze" Hose aus Leder und einen grünen Wollpulli trug. Draco runzelte die Stirn, das Ding könnte auch als Hauself durchgehen. Und wo bitte kam der her? Draco erinnerte sich seiner Erziehung, setzte einen möglichst hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und blickte auf die kleinere Gestallt herab. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass dieser vermutlich immer noch warm und behütet zuhause in seinem Zimmer lag, dort, wo er eigentlich auch sein sollte. Ein weiteres Räuspern erklang.

„Was?", fragte Draco schließlich gereizt.

„Nun", begann die Gestalt in einem unangenehmen Piepston. „Herbert will dich sehen und ich dachte, in meiner Güte bringe ich dich zu ihm. Du kannst natürlich auch hier draußen bleiben und dir den Arsch abfrieren."

Draco öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, ob dieser Unverschämtheit, zog es dann aber vor dem Hauselfen, wie er ihn nun mit einem abschätzenden Blick nannte, zu folgen. Leider begann er langsam aber sicher zu frieren und seinen süßen Hintern wollte er schon ganz gerne behalten. Er folgte dem Hauself hinter eine weitere Schneewehe und entdeckte gleich darauf eine Höhle, die in die Tiefe führte. Er fragte sich kurz wie sicher es hier sein sollte, nebenbei auch noch, was er hier eigentlich machte und wer ihn hierher gebracht hatte, - musste aber aufgrund seines Stolzes den Mund halten. Manchmal war dieser Stolz wirklich hinderlich, besonders wenn man ein solch neugieriges Gemüt besaß wie Draco Malfoy.

Der Weg erwies sich trotz einer beachtlichen Länge als nicht soooo störend, da die Wände des Ganges, dem sie nun folgten, vereist waren und Draco stets einen guten Blick auf sein Spiegelbild hatte. Und zwar, was ihn besonders freute, aus jeder erdenklichen Perspektive: von oben, von unten, von links und von rechts.

_Ja,_ dachte Draco, _ich bin schon ein schickes Kerlchen._

Der Gang mündete in einer Werkstatt, in der viele kleine „Hauselfen" dabei waren Spielzeug herzustellen. Draco verzog mürrisch den Mund und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er sich bei dem Sturz in die Schneewehe vielleicht am Kopf verletzt hatte. Schließlich konnte auch Schnee „hart" sein und seine Frisur war ziemlich durcheinander geraten. Gott sei Dank hatte er eben genügend Zeit gehabt um sich wieder herzurichten. Draco blickte sich neugierig um und schnaubte. _Sicher, und gleich kommt der Weihnachtsmann durch die Tür und freut sich mich zu sehen._

Die Tür am Ende des Raumes öffnete sich und herein kam ein durchaus beleibter Mann, mit weißem Haar und einem weißen Rauschebart, der zufälligerweise eine rote Hose trug. Der Kerl breitete die Arme aus, lachte ein „Hohoho" und kam auf Draco zu. „Ich freu mich ja so dich zu sehen, Draco."

Dann kratzte er sich am schmierigen Unterhemd, das über seine Leibesfülle nach oben rutschte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, die er in der rechten Hand hielt.

Rülps Beißender Alkoholgeruch wehte Draco entgegen. Der Blonde musste würgen und mit erhobener Augenbraue stellte er fest, dass dies nicht das erste Bier war, welches sein Gegenüber heute zu sich nahm.

Draco atmete tief durch, würgte noch einmal und setzte schließlich zum sprechen an.

„Wer sind Sie?" _Sag jetzt nicht der Weihnachtsmann, sag jetzt nicht der Weihnachtsmann!_

„Herbert"

OH? Draco brauchte einen _winzigen_ Augenblick um über diese Antwort hinwegzukommen.

Nach zwei Minuten fing Herbert an sich Sorgen zu machen. Er wedelte mit der Hand vor Dracos Gesicht und seinen starr nach vorne gerichteten Augen, hin und her. Er schien diesen damit wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holen zu wollen.

„Nun… äh… ich… Herbert." Draco schluckte einmal hart und begann dann von neuem.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was ich hier mache, wie ich hierher gekommen bin und wie ich am schnellsten wieder hier weg komme? Und woher kennen Sie überhaupt meinen Namen?"

„Nun, ich nehme an, du willst alle Fragen beantwortet haben?", grinste Herbert eingehend.

„Jaha." Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten um nicht los zu schreien.

„Wo soll ich da nur anfangen?" Herbert kratzte sich am Kopf und Draco schluckte wieder mühsam; da war irgendetwas am Haaransatz seines Gegenübers entlang gekrabbelt, ganz sicher.

„Am besten von vorne", presste er dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er stand ganz kurz davor zu explodieren. Schuld daran war einzig und allein seine Umgebung. Es half nicht sonderlich, dass der Hintergrund erfüllt war mit lauter piepsigen Stimmchen, „Tuuuuut" Geräuschen, von kleinen Dampfern und Zügen, Babygeheul, dämlichen Kinderpuppen und ähnlichem Krach machendem, nervenaufreibenden Kinderspielzeug. Eben jener Art, welches Verwandte immer kleinen Kindern schenkten. Wohlweißlich vergessend, dass sie bald wieder weg gingen, die Eltern ihre Kinder aber noch eine ganze Weile am Hals hatten.

Herbert grinste. „Nun, das bekomme ich hin, warte. Also, ich wurde vor 46 Jahren in einer stürmischen Oktobernacht…"

Draco bekam einen Schreianfall – einen sehr lauten. Etwas, was bei ihm fast unmöglich war, heute aber auf dem Programm stand. Herbert sah ihn kurz dabei zu, nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und warf sie hinter die linke Schulter, als er bedauernd feststellte, dass sie leer war. Die Flasche zerbrach mit einem lauten Scheppern, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich interessierte.

Als Draco sich beruhigt hatte, schniefte er. _Ich werde jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen, nein so tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken._

„Ja", sinnierte Herbert, der auf Dracos Schreikampf anspielte, „so haben meine Eltern damals auch oft reagiert. Also legten sie mich, anstatt Plätzchen mit einem Glas Milch, unter den Tannenbaum und so fand mich der Weihnachtsmann - damals war ich 10 Jahre alt. Das dauerte, bis er die ganzen Seile und Knoten um die Decke gelöst hatte, mit der mich meine Eltern eingewickelt hatten. Haben teilweise ziemlich gedrückt, diese Schnüre - aber sie wollten halt, dass ich sicher und warm liege."

Einer der Hauselfen kam mit einem Tablett angerannt, auf dem mehrere volle Bierflaschen standen. Herbert griff danach und blickte Draco fragend an. „Auch eins? Hilft mit dem ganzen Lärm klar zu kommen."

Draco schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und schnaubte. Sicher, zu einem Glas Wein hätte er nicht _nein_ gesagt, aber es war ja auch noch fraglich wie das Glas ausgesehen hätte. Wenn er sich das Tablett ansah, eher widerlich. Draco schüttelte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber zwei Jahre später ging der Weihnachtsmann eines Abends fort um Zigaretten zu holen - kam nicht wieder zurück. Der Arme hat sich bestimmt verlaufen, nun ja, und seit dem verteile _ich_ die Geschenke." Draco stutze; eine Erklärung warum er nie bekommen hatte, was er sich gewünscht hatte.

„Und die Haus- äh Weihnachtselfen?", fragte Draco leise, aus Angst, sonst könnte Herbert vielleicht auf die Idee kommen seine Lebensgeschichte weiter zu erzählen.

„Die? Ich glaub die _müssen_ hier bleiben. Die reichen mindestens einmal im Jahr die Kündigung ein und sind trotzdem jeden Morgen wieder mit dem Basteln beschäftigt."

Draco blickte sich vorsichtig um und sah die hinterhältigen Blicke der Elfen. Er schluckte wieder und beschloss ab jetzt stets mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu stehen, nichts Essbares anzurühren - aus Angst vor Messern und Gift. Die funkelnden Augen der kleinen Biester sprachen Bände.

„Also, als ich 12 Jahre alt war…"

„Könnten wir bitte mit meinen Fragen weitermachen?" Draco war am Boden, so sehr, dass er sich sogar dazu herab ließ zu bitten.

„Oh … du sollst hier warten. Ich habe dich hergeholt - nicht vor dem 24. Dezember Mitternacht - und aus dem Brief."

„Häh?"

„Nun, du wolltest doch deine Fragen beantwortet haben."

Draco ließ sich unelegant auf den Boden fallen. „Ja schon, aber… warten? Ich soll hier warten?"

Herbert nickte stolz, weil Draco so gut aufgepasst hatte.

„Und du hast mich hier hergeholt?"

Das Nicken verstärkte sich. Draco fragte sich einen Moment, ob der Kopf abfallen würde, wenn er die nächste Frage richtig beantworten würde.

„Nicht vor dem 24. Dezember Mitternacht?" Draco versuchte sich krampfhaft an seine Fragen zu erinnern. Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Das soll doch nicht heißen… heute ist der 18. Dezember! Wenn du glaubst, ich bleibe bis zum 24. Dezember hier, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten! Ich verlange, dass du mich sofort zurück bringst!"

„Och, komm schon, Draco! Ich habe dich extra etwas früher geholt, damit wir hier noch ein bisschen Spaß haben können. Komm schon, du darfst auch mit dem Spielzeug spielen!", schmollte Herbert ein wenig. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Draco auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, erneut zu schreien anfing, sich auf den Bauch drehte und mit den Fäusten abwechselnd auf diesen eintrommelte.

Herbert beschloss ihn fürs Erste allein zu lassen, und als sich Draco schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde er von einer der Weihnachtselfen auf ein Zimmer geführt. Dort angekommen, warf er die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel so oft wie möglich im Schloss umher. Er konnte den lüsternen Blick nicht vergessen, den ihm der weibliche Elf zugeworfen hatte. Genauso wenig wie die Handküsschen, die sie mit ihrem zahnlosen Mund formte.

„Eine Woche, eine verdammte Woche! Wie soll ich das nur aushalten?" Draco ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, das in etwa die Größe eines Babybeckens im Schwimmbad besaß. Wenigstens war die Bettwäsche angenehm weich, auch wenn sie genauso wie der Rest der gesamten Bude, in grün und rot gehalten war. Draco hatte nichts gegen grün, grün war seine Lieblingsfarbe und es war die Farbe von Slytherin. Vermutlich war das auch genau der Grund, warum er rot so hasste. Die beiden Farben zusammen gaben ihm in dieser Hinsicht den Rest.

Draco atmete tief durch und wollte das Fenster öffnen um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Das stellte sich allerdings als Fehler heraus, da draußen ein kleiner Schneesturm tobte. Nach ca. 10 Minuten und viel Muskelkraft hatte es Draco ziemlich außer Atem geschafft, das Fenster wieder zu schließen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und die letzten sich dort verfangenen Schneeflocken flogen sanft der Erde entgegen.

_Eine verdammte Woche!_ Langsam entledigte er sich seiner Klamotten und kroch unter die Decke. _Das schaffe ich nie, ich werde diese bescheuerte Woche einfach verschlafen._

Der letzte Gedanke, den er an diesem Tag hatte, galt der letzten Antwort, die Herbert ihm gegeben hatte. Er kannte Dracos Namen aus dem Brief, - welchem Brief?

In dieser Nacht schlich sich Draco aus dem Zimmer, direkt durch die Werkstatt. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie er wieder nach Hause kommen sollte, aber wenn er erstmal aus diesem Irrenhaus raus war, würde er sich schon etwas einfallen lassen.

Vorsichtig schlich er durch den Raum, nur um am Ende eine bis ins Mark erschütternde Entdeckung zu machen. Weg. Die Tür war einfach weg! Er drehte sich einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es derselbe Ort war, an dem er zuvor angekommen war. Doch musste er mit einem Aufjaulen feststellen, dass dieser Raum keine andere Tür besaß, als jene, durch die er soeben gekommen war.

„Tja, wir haben halt noch nie jemanden entkommen lassen und da wir 364 Tage im Jahr mit Herbert verbringen, einen Tag ist er ja mit Geschenke austeilen beschäftigt, haben wir Gesellschaft ziemlich gerne. Zumindest wenn sie Herbert beschäftigt." Ein gehässiges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht der Elfe. Draco starrte den Hauselfen, welcher ihn schon am Nachmittag in diese Hölle geführt hatte, entsetzt an.

_Wie macht er das bloß, ständig aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen?_

„Betriebsgeheimnis"

„Was?", fragte Draco verdattert.

„Na wie ich das mache, aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, ist halt Betriebsgeheimnis."

„Du kannst…."

„Gedankenlesen?" Wieder dieses teuflische Grinsen. „Auch Betriebsgeheimnis. Ich kann dir auch sagen was du nachts für scheußliche feuchte Träume hast, oder was du denkst, wenn du dich mal wieder mit Potter prügelst. Typisch Teenager; können an nichts anderes denken.", schüttelte der Elf den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", stieß Draco empört aus.

„Okay, das mit Potter vielleicht nicht, aber die Träume sind echt… pfui."

Draco wurde rot, das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht gefallen lassen! Und was Potter anging: er hasste ihn, da war er doch ziemlich sicher.

Der Hauself stieß ein Lachen aus. Draco schaute, ob dieser Unterbrechung, den Elfen wieder an. „Ups, sorry, ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass… ach auch egal. Sieh zu, dass du zu Bett kommst! Wir wollen doch, dass du morgen ausgeschlafen bist. Oder brauchst du noch was zur Entspannung? Ich könnte dir Ingrid vorbei schicken! Ich glaube, du hast sie vorhin kennen gelernt."

Das war Aufforderung genug für Draco, um sich schnellst möglich wieder aus dem Staub zu machen. _Ich werde einfach ins Bett gehen und sterben, ganz einfach. Oder noch besser: ich wache morgen auf und alles war nur ein böser, böser Traum_.

Pustekuchen! Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er noch genau da, wo er sich am Abend hingelegt hatte. Also beschloss er, sich an seinen ersten Einfall zu halten und zog die Decke wieder über den Kopf.

Die nächsten zwei Tage schaffte es Draco tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, er ließ die Tür verriegelt und stand einfach nicht aus seinem Bett auf. Nur wenn es wirklich sein musste - und gnädigerweise verfügte sein Zimmer über ein angrenzende Toilette, auch wenn ihm ein Bad hundertmal lieber gewesen wäre. Am dritten Tag aber trieb ihn der Hunger aus den Federn.

_21. Dezember, Mittags. Es muss hier doch irgendwas zu Essen geben! Wenn ich einfach noch bis heute Nacht warte und dann die Küche suche?_

Sein Magen protestierte lautstark und dann klopfte zu allem Überfluss auch noch Herbert an die Tür. Schließlich gab Draco auf. Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er zur Tür, richtete im vorbeigehen noch einmal seine Haare in dem neben der Tür hängenden Spiegel, und schloss auf.

„Ah, schön das es dir besser geht."

Besser geht? Was bitte hatte Herbert verstanden, als Draco ihm in wenigen schönen, eigentlich sogar sehr unschönen Worten an den Kopf geworfen hatte, er solle verschwinden und ihn endlich gehen lassen?

Draco folgte Herbert in die Küche und griff mit einem unguten Gefühl zu. Die Teller waren schmierig und die Gläser nicht mehr durchsichtig. Nach einem Blick auf die mürrische Köchin verkniff er sich allerdings einen Kommentar. Der Messerblock stand ihr einfach zu nah und wie sie so auf dem Stummel ihrer Kippe rumkaute und ihn anstarrte, schien sie nur auf ein falsches Wort zu warten. Herbert hingegen langte genüsslich zu. Draco war froh, dass es zu keinem Gespräch kam. Und er schaffte es sogar _vor_ Herbert fertig zu sein, aufzuspringen und wieder zurück zu seinem Zimmer zu laufen.

Draco öffnete die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt das neue Knurren seines Magens zu ignorieren. Wenn die Uhr über der Tür nachmittags anzeigte, wovon er ausging, war mittlerweile der 23. Dezember ins Land gezogen. Das hieß, dass er morgen hier verschwinden konnte. Vorsichtig schwang er die Beine über die Bettkante und rümpfte die Nase. Sechs Tage in denselben Klamotten, hinterließen ihre eigene Note. Für einen Menschen wie Draco, der bis zu zweimal am Tag seine Garderobe wechselte, war dies das höchste aller Gefühle. Selbst mit einer Dusche täglich waren dieselben Klamotten nach so einem langen Zeitraum einfach nicht mehr zu ertragen.

„Mpfh" _Morgen Mitternacht..._

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte Draco zur Tür und wanderte schließlich in die Werkstatt.

„Ach wie nett von dir dich auch mal wieder blicken zu lassen!" Eben jener Hauself, der ihm seinen ersten Tag zur Hölle gemacht hatte, stand wieder vor ihm. Draco war nicht in der Stimmung zu streiten, sich zu rechtfertigen, oder sich sonst auf irgendeine erdenkliche Art und Weise zu äußern. Deshalb folgte er dem Hauself einfach, als dieser ihn aufforderte mit zu kommen. Sie landeten in einem kleinen Büro, in dem Herbert über einen Schreibtisch gebeugt saß.

Der Boden war übersäht mit aber und abertausenden Flaschen Bier, leer, versteht sich. Draco kam es zumindest so vor, denn den Boden konnte man unter den Flaschen nicht mehr wirklich erkennen. Auf dem Schreibtisch kokelte leise eine Seite Papier vor sich hin, welches zu nah am Aschenbecher gelegen hatte.

Herberts Hand tatschte nach der Kippe, fand sie und nahm einen tiefen Zug bevor er aufblickte.

„Ah, Draco! Schön dass du da bist. Leider habe ich heute keine Zeit mich groß um dich zu kümmern." Dracos Laune besserte sich schlagartig, nur um wenige Sekunden später noch tiefer in sich zusammen zu krachen. „Aber das ist egal, du bleibst einfach hier und hilfst mir."

Aus dem Nichts erschien irgendwo im Gerümpel ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem belegte Brote lagen. Unter Flaschengeklimper schlurfte Draco darauf zu. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was die Masse, die sich darauf befand, darstellen sollte, aber seinem Magen war das reichlich egal. Als sein Hunger fürs Erste gestillt war, versuchte Draco den langsamen Rückzug, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass die Bürotür verschlossen war. Als er durch das dreckige Fensterglas der Tür hinausschaute, bemerkte er einen grinsenden Hauself, der fröhlich mit dem Schlüssel winkte.

„Du bist fertig, wie schön, dann kannst du mir helfen. Diese Liste hier…." Erst jetzt schien Herbert das brennende Blatt Papier zu bemerken, was auf dem Boden landete und in sekundenschnelle zu Asche zerfiel. „Nun weniger zu kontrollieren und zu verteilen", nuschelte er.

„Also, diese Liste hier enthält die Namen der Kinder, die dieses Jahr etwas vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen. Du machst einfach ein _B_ für böse oder ein _G_ für gut dahinter."

Draco nahm eines der Blätter in die Hand. Eine Ecke war abgerissen und damit war die Liste um bestimmt drei Namen gekürzt wurden. Nicht, das Draco vor hatte sich dazu herab zu lassen, tatsächlich irgendetwas zu tun, aber neugierig war er nun doch.

„Wie unterscheidest du wer gut und wer böse ist?", fragte er Herbert.

Dieser sah auf. Man merkte an seinem Grinsen, dass er sich darauf freute eine Geschichte zu erzählen. „Also ich habe welche die kriegen nie was. Die liegen in dem Schuhkarton da, steht dein Name glaube ich, auch drauf." _Oh_, das erklärte einiges. „Und eine Liste mit Kindern die immer gut sind, egal was sie machen. Die liegt da hinten irgendwo." Herbert deutete mit seinen Wurstfingern auf ein kleines goldenes Kästchen, das unter den Bierflaschen fast verschwand. „Klar, dass wir denen jeden Wunsch erfüllen den sie persönlich an uns richten. Und dann sind da noch die Listen die wir jetzt kontrollieren. Da ist egal was du da machst, ich schau immer ob mir der Name gefällt. Wenn ja, hat das Kind Glück. Wenn nicht… dann bekommt es halt nichts."

Draco war entsetzt. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Klar, warum auch nicht." Scheinbar war das genug Kommentar zu Dracos Frage, denn die nächste Zeit verbrachte Herbert mit Buchstaben kritzeln. Da Draco keine Möglichkeit sah sich zu verabschieden, weil ein gewisser Elf immer noch einen gewissen Schlüssel besaß, er aber auch nicht vor langer Weile sterben wollte, beschloss er Herbert einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Er nahm die vor ihm liegende Liste und setzte hinter jeden Namen ein G für gut. Er freute sich schon darauf, dass Herbert dieses Jahr richtig zu ackern hatte.

Nachdem er den letzten Zettel zur Seite gelegt hatte, zeigte die Uhr bereits 22.00 Uhr an. Draco seufzte auf. Herbert grübelte immer noch über seinen letzten Zettel und Draco beschloss die Zeit die er noch hatte, bevor Herbert wieder auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, zu nutzen. Vorsichtig stieg er über die Bierflaschen und griff nach dem goldenen Kästchen. Die Liste darin war wirklich nicht lang. Und wie sollte es anders sein, stand der heilige Sankt Potter ganz oben drauf. Draco schnaubte, war ja mal wieder klar, dass Potter einer der Guten war.

Dann schaute er sich die darunter liegenden Briefe an.

_Lieber Weihnachtsmann, blablabla. Wir sind zwar ganz arm, aber ich wünsche mir ein Pony._

„Und diesen Kindern erfüllst du ihre Wünsche?", fragte Draco entsetzt. Herbert knabberte auf seiner Feder herum, sah aber trotzdem kurz auf. „Aber sicher." _Na dann Prost Mahlzeit beim bezahlen der Futter- und Unterbringungskosten. _

Er blätterte weiter - plötzlich ließ er das Kästchen fallen. Herbert, der mittlerweile auch mit seiner Liste fertig war, kam zu ihm herüber und blickte über Dracos Schulter auf den Brief.

„Süß oder, ist das erste Mal, dass er mir geschrieben hat. Ich habe natürlich alles daran gesetzt, um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Aber es ist schon spät, wir sollten morgen ausgeruht sein." Damit nahm er den verdutzten Draco den Brief ab, diesen tat er vorsichtig in die goldene Schatulle zurück und schob Draco durch die Tür, welche jetzt wieder offen war. Draco stolperte vollkommen Kopflos auf sein Zimmer zurück, innerlich erstarrt.

Schlafen war gut. _Womit habe ich das verdient?_ All das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, wieder und wieder diese Zeilen im Kopf durch zu gehen. Woher kannte Herbert seinen Namen? Was hatte er gesagt? Aus dem Brief´. Nein, er, Draco Lucius Malfoy hatte das nicht verdient! Er warf sich auf das Bett und hielt sich den Kopf. Wieso musste die Welt so gemein sein?

_Lieber Weihnachtsmann! _

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir erst heute schreibe, aber all die Jahre vorher war Weihnachten so schon etwas Besonderes für mich. Keine Dursleys mehr, Hogwarts und meine Freunde. Sicher fragst du dich, warum ich dir dann gerade heute schreibe. Nun, ich bin jetzt im siebten und letzten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts und ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich nach der Schule mit meinem Leben anfangen soll. Allerdings habe ich einen ganz besonderen Wunsch, auch wenn Hermine mich für verrückt erklären und Ron vermutlich umkippt und nie wieder mit mir sprechen wird. Doch dieses Jahr wünsche ich mir nur eines zu Weihnachten. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Vermutlich wirst nicht einmal du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen können, aber ich weiß nicht an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll. Ich habe schon alles Mögliche versucht, doch er sieht einzig und allein seinen Erzfeind in mir. Und ich sehe soviel mehr in ihm. Also mehr will ich gar nicht, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht zu sehr belästigt._

_Alles Gute,_

_Harry Potter_

Nein, nein, nein, das war einfach nicht fair. Gleich morgen früh würde er zu Herbert gehen und ihm sagen was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Darüber weiterhin nachdenkend, fielen Draco die Augen zu.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Draco eine doch sehr angenehme und für ihn sehr ansprechende Entdeckung. Frische Kleidung und eine Dusche.

Tja, scheinbar war Potter ihnen tatsächlich etwas wert. Er sollte sein Geschenk vermutlich sauber und frisch gewaschen vorgesetzt bekommen. Draco schnaubte. Nun, es war nicht so, dass er die Gelegenheit nicht wahrnehmen würde, aber er versicherte sich selbst vorher ausgiebig dies nicht für Harry Potter zu tun, sondern einzig und allein für sich selbst.

Frisch geduscht und neu gekleidet, Draco konnte es nicht lassen und musste den in dieser Beziehung exquisiten Geschmack seines Gönners loben, betrat er an diesem Morgen die Werksatt. Mit der festen Überzeugung Herbert klar zu machen, dass er nicht als Geschenk für Harry Potter fungieren würde.

Herbert war nicht in seinem Büro, er war auch nicht in der Küche, aus der sich Draco einen Apfel klaute, um ihn erst mal von diversen Schmutzschichten zu reinigen. Und wie es schien, war Herbert auch nicht in der Werkstatt. Draco stand also etwas verloren in dem großen Raum und kaute gedankenverloren an seinem Apfel herum, als er eine tatschende Hand an seinem Hintern spürte. Als er sich vorsichtig umdrehte, erkannte er zu seinem Entsetzen Ingrid.

„Hach, mein Schnuckelchen, wieso stehst du hier so verlassen herum? Ich könnte mir einen interessanteren Zeitvertreib vorstellen!" Draco schluckte, da war er sich sicher - und scheinbar deutete er das lüsterne Lächeln der Anderen richtig.

„Ich.. ich soll Herbert finden und nun muss ich schnell zu ihm... äh... und ihm helfen, ja genau. Leider weiß ich nicht wo er ist." Ingrids Gesicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig. „Der Fettsack treibt sich bei seinen Viechern rum. Ich weiß aber nicht ob du ihn da stören solltest! Es gehen schon Wetten herum, ob er mehr mit ihnen tut, als sie nur fürs Fest vorzubereiten."

_Falsche Vorstellung Draco, ganz falsch würg. Denk an etwas anderes, verdammt, reiß dich zusammen! Denk an Potter, komm schon, Potter! Wie du dich mit ihm prügelst und er sich unter dir windet Arghhh . Nein, nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Potter wie er z. B. unter der Dusche steht. Grummel Nein auch nicht._

Lauter unangenehme Teenagerhormone gaukelten unserem armen Draco viele heiße Bilder vor, die er so überhaupt nicht sehen wollte. Draco schüttelte ausgiebig den Kopf, um all diese durchaus erotischen Bilder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Dann fragte er, wo sich denn die Ställe befanden. Nach einer ausgiebigen Wegbeschreibung von Ingrid, die diese mit tatschenden Händen, Klapsen auf den Hintern und lüsternen Blicken spickte, machte er sich schließlich schnellst möglich auf den Weg.

Nach einer Stunde sinnlosen hin und her Rennens, hörte er Herberts Stimme und folgte ihr in einen ziemlich stinkenden Raum. Der Luft nach zu urteilen, war er das letzte Mal vor Jahren ausgemistet worden - und scheinbar war es auch genau dieses Problem, welches Herbert mit den Rentieren besprach?

_Nein, Draco, Tiere sprechen nicht. Okay, ich gebe ja zu, es gibt durchaus auch Tiere die sprechen können, aber Rentiere können es nicht! Das heißt, wenn sie dem Weihnachtsmann gehören…… Oh mein Gott, fang ich jetzt schon an Selbstgespräche zu führen? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht! Malfoys führen keine Selbstgespräche. Hör jetzt sofort auf damit, Draco._

Er betrat einen hohen Raum, in dem sich mehrere unruhige Rentiere hinter einem Zaun versammelt hatten. Im Hintergrund waren ein Fenster und die Überreste eines großen Bettes zu sehen. Draco kam der durchaus begründete Verdacht, dass dieses Zimmer vor einiger Zeit genau so ausgesehen hatte wie jenes, welches er zurzeit bewohnte.

„Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, was du denkst, Herbert. Wir haben ein Recht darauf, dass einmal in der Woche unser Gehege gesäubert wird! Außerdem möchten wir einen Monat im Sommer Urlaub, ist das denn zu viel verlangt? Ich meine… Hallo? Wir werden nur einmal im Jahr gebraucht und das ist nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht im Sommer!"

„Och, nu komm schon, Rudi! Ihr wisst, dass die Elfen sich weigern für euch die Bauern zu spielen. Ich habe dieses Jahr schon sechsmal eure Räumlichkeiten wechseln lassen und die sind noch immer nicht gereinigt worden."

„Herbert, ich weiß ja nicht ob du verstehst was ich versuche dir zu erzählen, aber es ist wirklich nicht angenehm bis zu den Knien in seiner eigenen Schei… Nun ich denke, du weißt was ich meine. Schau dir meine Nase an. Sie ist ganz rot und entzündet und der Gestank ist nun wirklich mehr als unangenehm."

„Nun stellt euch mal nicht so an, als ob es so einfach wäre den Betrieb hier aufrecht zu erhalten! Wenn die Elfen nicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dazu gezwungen werden würden hier zu bleiben, müsste ich die Geschenke alle selber basteln. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, kommt doch einfach zu mir und wir regeln das."

„Leider schließt du die Tür zum Stall jedes Mal ab", maulte das Rentier.

Herbert hob gespielt irritiert den Kopf. „Hast du irgendwas gesagt, Rudi?"

„Nicht doch, Herbert! Aber ich muss dir ernsthaft sagen: Wenn sich an diesem Zustand nicht endlich etwas ändert, werden wir streiken.. nicht wahr, Jungs?" Von den anderen anwesenden Tieren erklang zustimmendes Rentiergemurmel.

„Na hör mal, Rudi! Das kannst du mir heute doch nicht antun! Dir ist doch schon klar, dass wir den 24. Dezember haben?"

„Ja natürlich, sonst wärst du ja heute nicht da! Ich glaube, das letzte Mal, als ich dich zu Gesicht bekommen habe, war am 25. Dezember des letzten Jahres."

„Oh, ist es doch schon so lang her?", seufzte Herbert.

„Ja, allerdings. Aber um zum Thema zurückzukommen: Wenn du uns endlich das uns zustehende Gehalt auszahlen würdest, könnten wir uns eine eigene Reinigungskraft leisten! Aber nein, der Herr hat nicht mehr richtig gezahlt seit…"

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, setzte ein möglichst lässiges Gesicht auf und klinkte sich aus dem Gespräch aus. Einen winzigen Moment drohte er wirklich sich in seiner Ehre verletzt zu fühlen. Als er allerdings daran dachte, _wer_ ihn da nicht sah, _wer_ ihn nicht beachtet, konnte er damit leben.

„Schick, Draco."

Draco schreckte erst wieder auf, als sich Herbert direkt an ihn wandte. Er schaute auf und sah sich von einem dutzend Rentieren und Herbert angestarrt. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Hoffentlich saßen seine Haare noch einigermaßen.

„Schicke Klamotten! Herb hat gerade erzählt wer du bist und was du hier machst, süß.", flötete das mit Rudi betitelte Rentier. „Ja, wie niiiiedlich", kicherten einige Andere. Draco war fest davon überzeugt, dass diese weiblich waren, was ihn etwas die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Natürlich vor Wut, ein Malfoy schämte sich schließlich nie.

„Äh, genau Herbert, um zum Thema zu kommen. Wie praktisch dass du es grade ansprichst. Ich.. nun.. ich habe nicht vor für irgendjemanden Geschenk zu spielen und ganz bestimmt nicht für diesen dämlichen ich-bin-ja-so-lieb-und-nett Gryffindor Potter. Damit wir uns da gleich verstehen."

Herbert grinste versöhnlich, kam auf Draco zu, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und führte ihn damit gleichzeitig aus dem Raum. „Ach Draco! Weißt du, wenn man sich das immer so aussuchen könnte… Mich hat auch niemand gefragt ob ich den Weihnachtsmann spielen möchte. Manchmal muss man eben nehmen was man kriegen kann und Harry hat sich doch noch nie etwas gewünscht. Findest du nicht, du könntest ihm den Gefallen tun?" Draco sah Herbert ziemlich schräg an. In etwa so, wie wenn man in eine ziemlich saure Zitrone biss. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hast du sie noch alle?"

„Nun, schade, denn ändern wirst du es sicherlich nicht. Aber wenn du nicht freiwillig willst, dann…"

„Was dann?", fragte Draco nun doch etwas verunsichert. Natürlich war das kein Wunder, Herbert machte ihn in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise Angst - nur Draco hatte es bis jetzt ziemlich gut verdrängen können. Was wiederum natürlich nicht hieß, dass er Angst hatte, Malfoys hatten keine Angst. Draco hatte bis zu diesen wirklich ergreifenden Punkt natürlich nicht mitbekommen, wie Herbert ihn sicher wieder zurück in die Werkstatt bugsiert hatte, dort wartete der „Hauself" bereits auf ihn. Fröhlich lächelnd und mit Geschenkpapier bewaffnet, stürzte er sich auf Draco, während Ingrid lustig hüpfend mit dem Glitzerband umher sprang.

Nach einigem herumrollen auf dem Boden, wobei sich die Elfen natürlich nicht den Spaß nehmen ließen, war ein ziemlich zerzauster und außer Atmen geratener Draco Malfoy fein säuberlich von den Füssen bis zum Hals in Geschenkpapier verpackt. Das Geschenkpapier war übrigens rot und passte momentan so gar nicht zu der roten Gesichtsfarbe von Draco. Sicher hätte er sich dessen bewusst werden können, wenn er nicht gerade mit sehr unschönen Schimpfwörtern beschäftigt gewesen wäre.

Herbert sagte kein Wort, machte sich schließlich auf den Weg die letzen Vorbereitungen zu treffen und der Hauself begutachtete ein letztes Mal sein Werk, bevor auch er von dannen zog. Nun war Ingrids großer Tag gekommen und mit viel hin und her machte sie sich daran, Draco mit Geschenkband herzurichten. Irgendwann gab es Draco auf zu zetern und zu schreien und bemühte sich einfach nur noch nach Kräften Ingrid so weit wie möglich von sich fern zu halten.

Diese interessierte das natürlich überhaupt nicht und setzte einen Feuereifer daran, soviel Zeit wie möglich mit Draco zu verbringen. Schließlich kämmte sie ihm sogar das Haar und band es mit großen roten Schleifen zu süßen Zöpfen. Als sie sich allerdings daran machen wollte Schminke zu holen, rappelte sich Draco soweit auf, dass er hüpfend in Herberts Büro gelangte und diesen überreden konnte, klein bei zu geben, da der ganze Aufwand vielleicht etwas übertrieben war. Nach längerem betteln wurden sogar die süßen Zöpfchen wieder entfernt. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Draco schmollend im Büro von Herbert. Leider war dieser selten da und Draco hatte niemanden, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte.

Dem Nachmittag folgte der Abend und langsam aber sicher wurde die ganze Angelegenheit hektisch. Draco hatte sich zumindest in sofern beruhigt, dass er es sich gemütlich machte und dem ganzen Treiben zusah. Die Elfen verpackten Geschenke, was sie nicht davon abhielt, sich gegenseitig kleine, gemeine Scherze zu spielen. Manchmal flog ein Elf auf die Schnauze, weil ein anderer ihm ein Bein gestellt hatte. Etwas weiter hinten kratzten sich ein weiblicher Elf und ein ziemlich schwuler Elf in einem rosa Kleidchen die Augen aus, weil sie sich nicht über die Farbe für ein Puppenkleid einigen konnten. Ein anderer Elf steckte seinem Partner eine Reißzwecke auf den Stuhl und lachte herzhaft, als dieser sich darauf nieder ließ - Ingrid kicherte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

Da Draco sowieso der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie irre war, war es ihm auch egal worum es dabei ging. Herbert kam zwischendurch immer wieder verzweifelt herein gestürmt und faselte etwas über „viel zu viele Geschenke" und wieso er dieses Jahr nur so viele davon austragen musste.

Nun, Draco war zufrieden dem ganzem Chaos zuzusehen, obwohl er sich das eine oder andere Mal wünschte, dass alles einfach nur in die Luft flog. Mittlerweile schwitzte er in der dämlichen Folie, seine Frisur saß bestimmt auch nicht mehr und seine Blase wollte sich scheinbar auch noch einmal zu Wort melden, ziemlich unpassend.

Erst als es schon dunkel war und Herbert soweit wie möglich seinen Schlitten beladen hatte - die Rentiere hatten ein riesiges Theater gemacht, weil sie so viele Geschenke mit sich nehmen mussten - kam er wieder in sein Büro.

„Ach Draco! Dich hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Na ja, dann hätte Harry halt noch ein Jahr warten müssen und wir hätten uns noch ein bisschen die Zeit vertrieben."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und er war nicht in der Lage etwas darauf zu erwidern. Alleine die Vorstellung ließ ihn vor Angst erstarren. Herbert bekam es wieder einmal nicht mit und warf sich den noch immer in glitzernden, roten Geschenkpapier eingepackten Draco über die Schulter.

_Wie erniedrigend. Aber ich tue alles um hier weg zu kommen_. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht irgendetwas los zu werden, was er später vielleicht bereuen würde.

Plötzlich blieb Herbert stehen und zögerte. Dann stellte er ihn ab und lehnte ihn an die Kutsche an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dich auch noch in diesen Sack bekommen soll.", kratzte er sich unschlüssig am Kopf.

Draco schluckte. „Äh Herbert?... Ich ähm..." Bei seinen nächsten Worten biss sich Draco fast auf die Zunge. „... Ich könnte doch neben dir auf dem Kutschbock sitzen? Wir könnten den Rest der Zeit zum Reden nutzen?"

Herbert sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann schüttelte er bedauernd denn Kopf. „Geschenke gehören in den Sack." Mit diesen Worten hob er Draco wieder hoch und steckte in Kopfüber zu den anderen Geschenken in die stickige Enge. Da er nicht ganz hinein passte, wurde von oben noch ein paar Mal gut nachgedrückt. Draco Lucius Malfoy war sich noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben, das zugegebenermaßen noch nicht so lange andauerte, so gedemütigt vorgekommen. Niemals würde er irgendjemanden davon erzählen. Und so begnügte er sich den gesamten Flug über, wilde Beschimpfungen auszusprechen. Er hatte nämlich gemerkt, dass es nichts brachte in die Geschenke zu beißen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde er an den Füssen wieder aus dem Sack gezogen und bevor er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, klebte Herbert ihn einen dicken Streifen Klebeband über den Mund. „Sorry, aber ich kann wirklich nicht riskieren, dass du Harry Potter in seinem Schlaf störst, Draco. Schließlich ist er noch im Wachstum und braucht seine Ruhe."

„Mpfhhmpfpfft.", gab Draco ziemlich wütend und rot im Gesicht zum Besten. Na ja, Draco wollte sich eigentlich beschweren, schließlich war er nicht viel älter als Mr. Harry Potter, aber das konnte Herbert nicht verstehen. So kam es, dass Draco Malfoy die Nacht zwischen 24. und 25. Dezember in Hogwarts - und zwar nicht nur auf dem Boden, sondern zudem noch vor dem Bett von Harry Potter - verbrachte.

Am Morgen des 25.Dezembers öffnete Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt die Augen. Es war Weihnachten und seit fast einem Jahr wünschte er sich nichts anderes als eine winzige Kleinigkeit. Er wagte es nicht direkt den Kopf zu heben, bestimmt auch um keine Enttäuschung zu erleben.

Draco, der die Bewegung im Bett von Harry Potter bemerkt hatte, versuchte sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen. Er stieß mit dem Fuß einen Stapel Geschenke um, von dem er natürlich das Oberste noch in die Leibesmitte bekam, was ihn die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Krummbein, lass das!" Einen winzigen Moment dauerte es noch bis Harry Potter senkrecht im Bett saß. Durch den Nebel in seinem Gehirn hatte sich einfach die Tatsache bemerkbar gemacht, dass er als einziger dieses Schuljahr über Weihnachten im Gryffindorturm geblieben war. Hermine und Ron waren alleine zum Fuchsbau gefahren. Demnach konnte es nicht Krummbein oder irgendwer anderes gewesen sein, der seinen Stapel Geschenke umgeworfen hatte und zudem irgendwelche gedämpften Geräusche von sich gab. Vorsichtig tastete er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Dann beugte er sich über das Bettende und ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Na ja, wie soll es da schon groß weiter gegangen sein? Draco war so glücklich endlich von Herbert, sexwütigen Elfen, redenden Rentieren, meterlangen Geschenkpapier und nicht enden wollenden Glitzerband befreit worden zu sein, dass er sich heulend, ja tatsächlich heulend in Harry Potters Arme warf. Dieser konnte sein Glück einfach nicht fassen und wiegte den Blonden sanft umher. Er fragte sich zwar wieso Draco weinte, aber im nächsten Moment war das wieder vergessen. Er freute sich einfach viel zu sehr, Draco Malfoy endlich in den Armen halten zu dürfen und seufzte zufrieden.

Und Draco? Draco war so erleichtert, er ließ „fast" alles mit sich machen. So kam es, dass sich die zwei nach langem reden und erzählen, wobei Draco mal wieder maßlos übertrieb, was ihm Harry aber verliebt nachsah, immer näher kamen.

_Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, die ein anderes Mal erzählt werden soll._

The End.


End file.
